Mi querido niño precoz
by DanNott23
Summary: Por que todos los niños guardan secretos.. Entre ellos lo que realmente sucede con su "castidad"... LetoniaxSealand, HKxIslandia, BelgicaxLiechtenstein, BielorrusiaxUcrania, SeychellesxTaiwan otras parejas "-Decidido, todos se van...-" "-¿Al Psicologo?-"
1. Tengo Novio Hong KongxIslandia

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada es mio... Maldicion...

_**Advertencias:**_ ¿Insinuaciones sexules? xD Bah! ya eso es normal en estas secciones.

**_Aclaraciones:_** Las edades que tienene (o mas bien aparentan) los paises segun busque en san wikipedia... Yao (China): 27. Thrin (Vitnam): 25. Lee (Tibet): 24. Kiku (Japon): 24. Im Yong Soo (Corea del Sur): 22. Mei Mei (Taiwan): 19. Xiang Kiang (Hong Kong): 17. Vidharr (Noruega): 26. Einar (Islandia): 17. Soren (Dinamarca): 27. (**_Nota_**: Los nombres humanos de Tibet, Vitnam, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Noruega, Dinamarca e Islandia, no son los oficiales, solo son los nombres que les han asignado los fans a los personajes).

**_Notas De la Autora:_** Ni idea de como se me ocurrio esto, solo estaba acostada oyendo musica xD y dije "Omg que pasaria si los padres de uno, se dieran cuenta de que uno no es tan "casto" como ellos piensan? o.o" y he aqui mi fic XD en lo personal yo digo que es mejor ser sucia de mente y casta de cuerto (se aplica a mi caso x3) pero que pasa cuando es alrreves? cuando uno es mas casto de mente que de cuerpo... Sera una serie de drables con varias parejas y queria empezar con esta por que me gusta mucho, las demas parejas seran SealandxLetonia, LischtensteinxBelgica, BielorrusiaxUcrania y SeychellesxTaiwan, espero que les guste :D es un poco OoC, pero se justifica, saben lo que es que el niño precioso de tus ojos te diga "eso"? o_o

* * *

El pelinegro bajo las escaleras suspirando y deseado que su hermano Im Yong Soo no adivinara lo que le pasaba. Estaba algo nervioso, pero seguro. Tenia que contárselo a sus hermanos, eran su única familia desde que Inglaterra lo había dejado (Por no decir abandonado)

-Konnichiwa Xiang Kiang-San- Saludo el Japonés quien ayudaba a poner la mesa acompañado por Mei Mei mientras su hermano mayor Yao, terminaba de hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días-Aru-

-Hola Xiang-San- La Taiwanésa sonrío y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de la casa asiática. -¿Como dormiste?

-Bien- Respondió serio, cosa habitual en el.

-¡Yong Soo ven a comer!- Grito el mayor de los hermanos, el que era algo así como la madre de la casa. No recibió respuesta, pensó que quizás el coreano se había quedado jugando video juegos toda la noche y que ahora no querría despertar temprano -¡Tengo fotos de mi desnudo-Aru!- Una ráfaga de color negro con rojo paso corriendo por la cocina.

-¿¡Donde Da ze?- Pregunto medio adormilado y con un hilo de saliva recorriendo su rostro, desde su labio inferior hasta la barbilla.

-¡Eww, asco!- Mei Mei señalo el hilo de baba al cual el pelinegro no dio importancia.

-¿!Las fotos!

-No hay fotos-Aru- China llevo sus manos hasta las caderas y lo vio de manera acusadora, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase -Pervertido-Aru-

-¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Tu das falsas ilusiones!- Corea hizo un puchero y se sentó en la mesa junto con sus otros dos hermanos, Hong Kong se le unió aun pensando en que hacer sobre su problema... Un muy gran dilema. El chino sirvió el desayuno y se sentó al lado de Taiwán y Japón para conversar un rato e ignorar al coreano.

-¡Oigan yo existo, Da ze!- Se quejo Im Yong Soo al ver como cada quien estaba en lo suyo. Taiwán contando historias, Japón y China escuchando y Hong Kong... Bueno el ni hablaba ¿Para que tomarlo en cuenta? No era como que si fuesen a tener una linda platica de hermano mayor intermedio a hermano menor ¿O si?.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo Yong Soo?- Pregunto Yao quien era ahora el que quería jugar con la paciencia de su pervertido y fastidioso hermano pequeño.

-¡Dije que no me ignoren! ¡Soy muy importante! ¿Que no ven que todo gira al rededor de Corea? ¡Todo es coreano! Hasta lo que comen, esa es la ley de la vida-

-¡Iuck! Entonces esto esta echado a perder- Mei Mei soltó su cucharilla y se unió al juego de Yao.

-¿Que insinúas?- Pregunto Corea con el seño fruncido y mirada desafiante.

-¿Perdonen, pero será que podemos tener un desayuno como una familia normal?- Cuestiono Kiku por lo bajo para no sonar tan molesto.

-Esto no es una familia normal, somos países- Dijo tranquilamente serio el menor de todos. Hong Kong revolvió su comida ya fastidiado de tener que lidiar todo los días con el molesto de Im Yong Soo, la habladora entusiasta de Mei Mei, el callado y complaciente Kiku y su mama/hermano mayor Yao. -Tengo algo que decirles- Musito.

Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio interrumpido por Corea.

-¿Y tu hablas? Da ze- Yao lo fulmino con la mirada. ¡Hong Kong quería una charla familiar por primera vez en su vida y ya Yong Soo lo había arruinado -¡Auch! ¡No me pegues bruja!- Se sobo la parte lastimada de la cabeza que su hermana acababa de lastimar.

-¿Que quieres decirnos Xiang Kiang-San?-

-Si, lo que Kiku dijo-Aru-

El Hongkonés dudo de decirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, le daba un poco de pena y termino sonrojándose. Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados, Hong Kong no era de las personas que expresaran emociones, y menos de vergüenza, algo ocultaba. El pelinegro trato de calmarse... Como hubiese querido que Tíbet o Vietnam estuviesen ahí, esos si eran hermanos. Y ¡Puff! No supo como su deseo se hizo realidad. Quizás las hadas de Arthur le habían pegado un poco de magia.

La puerta de la casa asiática sonó un par de veces hasta que la hermana mayor no se resistió y termino tumbándola. -¡Estamos de vuelta familia!- Anuncio la vietnamita.

-Thrin no podemos ir por la vida tumbado puertas ajenas con granadas ¿Sabes?- Le advirtió el calvo Tíbet.

-No seas aburrido Lee, estoy segura de que a Yao no le molesta- La mujer de vestido verde sonrío y entro a la casa en la que había vivido hacia algunos años. -Ah, pero si esta todo como cuando nos fuimos- Susurro la chica viendo a sus hermanos sentados en la mesa -¿Que no piensan invitarnos a comer?-

-Claro Thrin-San- Dijeron a la vez Mei Mei y Kiku. Yao y Xiang asintieron con la cabeza y Yong Soo bufo, no se llevaba bien con ella, pero al ver a Tíbet su expresión cambio... El era parte de China... ¿Y cual era el pasatiempo preferido de Corea?... Molestar/Acosar a China...

-¡Lee!- Exclamo feliz mientras se le iba a encima al calvo -¡ADIVINA DA ZE! ¡Xiang quiere hablarnos de sus problemas adolescentes! La pubertad le esta pegando- Se burlo. Yao suspiro y le miro con odio mientras Hong Kong solo se encogía de hombros ante lo dicho. Se avergonzó al saber que su problema tenia que ver con sus hormonas y con muchas otras cosas relacionadas.

-No creo que sea buena idea que digas esas cosas hermano- Soltó Tibet.

-¡Esta vez apoyo a Yong Soo, cuéntame sobre tu adolescencia Mei Mei!- Pidió la hermana mayor, mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Taiwán quien se sonrojo violentamente ante el agarre.

-Que bonita reunión familiar-Aru- Mascullo con ironía.

-Solo te quejas por que no esta tu lindo Ruciecito, piuj- Corea escupió las palabras con sabor a veneno haciendo que Yao inflara las mejillas sonrosadas por la molestia.

-¡Cállate-Aru!- Corea le mando besitos en son de burla.

-Si quieres yo puedo besarte por tu tierno, lindo y comprensivo Ruciecito de cuarta-

-¡No le llames así-Aru!- El chino se sonrojo y miro fijamente a Xiang Kiang esperando que dijera lo que tenia para decirles.

-Deberían dejar de pelear...- Murmuro Mei Mei. El Hongkonés carraspeo y los miro a todos para soltar lo que tanto se había guardado. Se puso completamente rojo y deseo que la tierra se lo tragase vivo.

-Y-Yo... Te-Tengo...- Balbuceo. Los demás alzaron una ceja sin comprender (Menos Corea. El estaba tratando de tocarle el pecho a Japón sin que se dieran cuenta).

-¿Tienes...?- Trataron de completar Tíbet y Vietnam.

-E-En realidad... Es l-lo que n-no tengo- Trago saliva.

-Adivino. ¡A mi hermanito se le subieron las hormonas! Apuesto a que lo que quiere decir es que ya dejo embarazada a alguien- Bromeo Thrin mientras reía con Yong Soo. Los demás guardaron silencio algo avergonzados, mientras que lo que era Yao sentía que su corazón se paraba al ver a su hermano removiéndose incomodo desde su silla.

-¿E-eso es cierto-Aru?-

Hong Kong bajo la mirada -¡N-No!-

-Entonces esto no ara falta- Corea saco una cajita de condones y suspiro triste -Y yo que pensé que mi hermano ya era todo un hombre- Los demás lo miraron de mala manera.

-E-Eso no es necesario. Dos hombres no pueden quedar embarazados- Sentencio. Taiwán, Japón y Vietnam trataron de asimilar la respuesta del menor mientras que China se desmayaba y Corea del Sur sonreía orgulloso.

-¡Lo sabia! Tenias que ser hermano mío. Con tal de que no seas el pasivo, todo perfecto, ¿Verdad?- Tomo a Hong Kong como pudo y empezó a frotarle la cabeza con los nudillos de las manos en señal de aprobación -Quiero conocer a mi cuñado ¡Da ze! ¿Cuando lo vamos a ver?-

-S-Si su familia no lo mata... Q-Quizás la próxima semana- Respondió incomodo. Tíbet corrió a ver a Yao que estaba inconciente en el piso y junto con Mei Mei logro levantarlo para llevárselo a un hospital lo más pronto posible.

**_..._**

-Buenos días- Musito con simpleza el platinado mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño comedor de la casa que compartía con su hermano noruego y el (Estupido) agradable danés.

-Buenos días Is- Saludo Noruega quien preparaba el desayuno al mas puro estilo "Madre perfección" para su adorado hermano pequeño y el (Maldito) simpático danés. Noruega sonrío y miro a su dulce Islandia quien se sentaba enfrente de Dinamarca mientras este leía el periódico y tomaba café como el típico "Padre idiota perfección" de toda casa. Hacia un tiempo que los tres vivían juntos y aunque no soportara a Dinamarca, bien sabia que a su hermano el no le caía tan mal, por no decir que le tenia cierto aprecio el cual nunca ni el, ni su hermano reconocerían.

-¿Como dormiste Einar? ¿Soñaste conmigo?- Pregunto Soren sonriente. La paleta de cocina que en ese momento estaba usando el noruego, fue a parar a la cabeza de Dinamarca. -¡Auch!-

-¡No lo llames por su nombre humano, infeliz!-

-¡Eres cruel Noru!-

-¿Por que tendría que soñar contigo inútil?- La cara de Islandia se veía mas seria que de costumbre... Algo bastante aterrador en el. Pero también se podía notar una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, parecía ser que le dolía el trasero.

-Por que como siempre dicen que sueñen con los angelitos y tal...- Esta vez fue el sartén el que se estampo contra su nuca -¡Ah! ¡Duele!-

-Deja de decir tonterías- Ordenaron los dos. Dinamarca sorprendentemente se callo y Vidharr los acompaño mientras servia la comida mas importante del día, el desayuno. Por que siempre era buena idea decirle a tu no padre/cuñado y a tu hermano/mama que estabas saliendo con alguien, en las mañanas, cuando estaban de buen humor, por no decir peleando como siempre.

Comieron en silencio, roto por las incoherencias del "Rey de los Nórdicos".

-Deberíamos visitar a Tino, Berwald y a mi sobrino Peter, ¿A que nos extrañan verdad?-

-Lo dudo- Contesto el islandés de manera seria.

-Pero es que hacer taaaaanto, que no los vemos, apuesto a que ya Seanland se siente solo sin los consejos de su tío Soren- Comento a su "mejor amigo" Noruega.

-Pues yo apuesto a que esta rogando por que no vallas a verlo- Ataco Vidharr. Islandia pensó que empezarían a pelear de nuevo y opto por soltar lo que tenias que soltar en ese momento. Dinamarca abrió la boca para contestar pero ya habían hablado por el.

-¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!- Exclamo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, pero nada grave. Era el mismo niño directo y gruñón de siempre. Pluffi paso volando en ese momento para luego posarse en el hombro de su dueño. Dinamarca abrió sus ojos de par en par y su mandíbula corría el peligro de caerse.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Noruega con un serio deje de molestia y sorpresa combinadas en su voz.

-Ya lo dije, no lo repetiré-

-Pero que niño tan precoz- Murmuro Soren -¡Yo a tu edad ni sabia lo que era un beso! No puedo creerlo de ti Islandia...- Expreso. El noruego guardo silencio dándole la razón por primera vez en su vida y sorprendiéndose mas por la madurez del rubio -...Apenas con diez años y ya andas revolcándote con alguien- Ahora fue el plato de Noruega lo que paro en la cara del danés.

-¡No ayudas!-

-¿Ah? ¡Pero Noru es la verdad!-

-Ya tengo diecisiete, no diez. Inútil- Interrumpió el islandés.

-Siete años mas, siente años menos, es lo mismo, ¡No cambies el tema de conversación jovencito!- Regaño como todo buen padre regaña a su hijo. Noruega se palmeo la cara decepcionado.

-Vete al demonio- Susurro levantándose de la mesa para dejar a un muy enojado Noruega y aun indignado danés hablando solos.

-¡No te escapes, estamos teniendo una conversación de adulto responsable a niño malcriado!- Dijo Dinamarca.

-¿Y quienes son esos? No los veo- Respondió irónico Islandia. Rodó los ojos al ver como su hermano mayor lo tomaba de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

-Te juro que voy a matar a quien te halla obligado a ser su pareja, confía en mi- Genial, ahora Vidharr creía que estaba siendo obligado a hacer cosas que no quería. Dinamarca trato de tranquilizarse y beber un sorbo de su café matutino.

-Si me hubiesen obligado no me dolería tanto sentarme por andar pidiendo mas- ...Silencio absoluto. Soren escupió todo su café, se ahogo al oír las palabras de su cuñado (Por que era su cuñado aunque Islandia y Noruega no aceptasen el echo de que llevaba una bonita relación amorosa con el noruego, y esta ya no era la de amistad/odio que se tenían antes, o mas bien tenia Noruega con el).

-D-Dime que no escuche bien- Pidió el danés después de haberse recuperado. El noruego estaba en shock absoluto, Einar solo se fue del comedor con su avecilla en hombros evocando una pequeña sonrisa de lado, casi indetectable. La verdad Noruega y Dinamarca se habían tomado la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba. -¡Apuesto a que Suecia no tiene estos problemas con Peter! Maldito niñato precoz...- Se lamento Soren. Vidharr solo se puso muy, muy, muy pálido y no hablo durante un buen tiempo.

-¡Esto tiene que ser tu culpa! ¡Tu y tus malos ejemplos! Maldito- Le recrimino al rubio.

-¿¡Yo por que? ¡No siempre tengo la culpa! ¿Sabes?-

-¡Seguro que hizo _eso _por andar oyéndote cuando me haces cochinadas!- Golpeo a Dinamarca en la cara. -¡Cerdo cochino!-

-¡Eres cruel Noru! ¡Malo, eres muy malo!- Se quejo mientras se levantaba rápidamente para correr por su vida, al parecer Noruega tenia ganas de corretearlo, culparlo y golpearlo un rato.

**_..._**

* * *

**_Notas Finales: _**Wuuuuii, mi primer Hong Kong x Islandia y tambien mi primer dable *llora de emocion* -Ok no xD- Hagamos fiesta! Wujuuuu! Espero me dejen un review o tendre que amenasarlos con la peor cosa que se me ocurra *levanta la cortina del escenario*

Francis: Francis Nii-Chan ya llego~ vino a dar mucho amour~~...

Yo: Ya saben ;D dejen review o Francis se los viola, ustedes deciden...


	2. Mi secreto BelgicaxLiechtenstein

_**Disclaimer: **_Si hetalia fuese mio pasaria todo lo que pasa en este fic XD

_**Advertencias:**_ Armas, malas palabras y un muy muy leve Lime, nada fuera de lo normal.

**_Aclaraciones:_** Las edades que tienene (o mas bien aparentan) los paises segun busque en san wikipedia... Ehh creo que las mas importantes son las de Liechtenstein que segun busque tenia entre 13 y 14 años, los fans le llaman Lily, luego esta Belgica que tiene entre 15 y 16 años y segun yo y los nombres Belgas que encontre se llama Emma, xD bueno Holanda creo que tiene como 22 años ._. y le coloque Van.

**_Notas De la Autora:_** Ya saben xD lo de siempre, OoC (creo) es que no sabia la personalidad de Belgica, perdon! T_T

* * *

Prusia cambio el canal de televisión por séptima vez consecutiva ganadote un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la sartén de Hungría.

-¡Déjame terminar de ver Project Runway Prusia!- Se quejo la húngara que estaba sentada al lado de este, en el sillón de la casa. Tomo el control remoto que le había arrebatado el albino.

-¡Auch! ¡Mi awesome cabeza! La lastimas bruta-

-Pio, pio- Lo apoyo su awesome pollito desde el hombro.

-¿Por qué seguimos dejando que se quedes a vivir con nosotros si ya no es una nación? Tampoco paga lo que come ni la estadía, es un indecente- Comento Roderich quien se sentaba al lado de la húngara quedando ella en el medio de los dos (Y del pollo).

-Eso es por que soy completamente genial y ustedes me aman- Le pellizco la mejilla al castaño quien hizo mueca de fastidio y lo miro con odio.

-¡Déjalo maldito!- Ordeno Vash mientras lo apuntaba con su rifle. El también estaba de visita en la casa y se había sentado en el piso con su querida hermanita Lily para ver la televisión con los otros tres.

-No quiero, si vas a defender a tu noviecito por favor no apuntes a mi genial persona con esa cosa- El albino señalo la escopeta algo nervioso, pero aun sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de Austria.

-Obaka-San- Espeto Austria molesto.

-Onii-Sama, no saques eso aquí- Pidió la pequeña Liechtenstein tomando a su hermano por detrás.

-Hazle caso, la pequeña es inteligente- Opino Gilbert.

-¡Miren programas sobre la sexualidad y adolescencia!- Exclamo la castaña al haber encontrado algo interesante que ver. Roderich y Gilbert (Y Gilbird) hicieron mueca de asco al ver a dos adolescentes besuqueándose en un auto en medio de la ciudad.

-¡Quita eso carajo!- Grito alterado Vash mientras le cubría los ojitos a su adorada hermanita.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Es mi turno de usar el televisor y yo quiero ver esto- Objeto la morena restándole importancia a lo que dijera Suiza. –Además, esto le enseñara varias cosas a Lily que tiene que aprender desde pequeña, ¡Nunca dejes que un hombre te irrespete, eres una dama, si lo haces puede que ese hombre termine en tu casa comiendo de tu comida y usando tus productos de belleza a tus espaldas años después!- Miro a Gilbert con odio –Como uno que yo conozco por ahí-

-Kesesese, no se de que te quejas si sabes que mi cara se puso mas suavecita y perfecta, si es que se puede, después de usar tus cremas- Río el de ojos color carmesí.

-Si, eso no lo dudo- Rodó los ojos molesta.

_-Y ahora hablaremos sobre como debe estar orientado sexualmente un adolescente común entre los doce y veinte años- _Se oyó decir al tipo de la televisión.

-Te digo que lo cambies o no me hago responsable con lo que pase con tu vida- Suiza apunto a la cabeza de Hungría mientras ella temblaba ligeramente.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué te dije sobre eso?- La pequeña estaba aterrorizada. El rubio recordó que hacia unos meses le había prometido a la ojiverde, dejar de usar su arma cuando no fuese necesario, pero esta vez era importante ¡Esos locos estaban atentando contra la moral de Lily al poner esos programas indecentes! Uy, eso si que había sonado como algo que diría Austria.

-Esta bien- El suizo suspiro y dejo de apuntar a la húngara. Gilbert río entre dientes al ver la cara de alivio absoluto de Elizavetha y Roderich simplemente bufo.

-Se ve interesante- Opino Liechtenstein después de varios minutos observando el programa. Habían hablado sobre los riesgos que corría un adolescente al ser controlado en exceso por sus familiares, habían dicho que los chicos y chicas podrían sentirse reprimidos y empezar a cometer actos amorales o precipitarse al sexo si se les era restringido conocer sobre el tema.

-Yo digo que es una porquería, ¡Eso es ilógico! Si los protegemos es por que no queremos que les pase algo a su castidad- Concluyo el suizo algo molesto.

-Mi perfecto yo dice que el de la tele tiene razón. Mis charlas sobre el sexo con Wets eran perfectas. ¿Por qué creen que el es casi, casi, casi tan awesome como yo?- Exclamo orgulloso Gilbert.

-¿Eso a que viene? Eres un idiota- Contesto Austria resignado –Me toca ver a mi- Le quito el control remoto a la morena y sintonizo el canal de música clásica. A los siente minutos ya Prusia, Hungría y Suiza estaban dormidos. –No saben apreciar el arte- Musito el castaño.

-Señor Austria y-yo hoy tengo que salir… Y-y bueno, mi hermano se quedo dormido- Lily señalo a Vash quien estaba muy concentrado roncando y golpeando a Gilbert entre sueños.

-Devuélveme mi queso maldito prusiano- Hablo dormido después de darle un puñetazo a Prusia.

-¡No Francis! Tu devuélveme mi virginidad- Esta vez fue Gilbert quien hablo dormido con su pollo en el torso. Por otro lado Elizavetha estaba babeando y soñando con quien sabe que (Para ser mas específicos, Gilbert, Vash y Roderich en un trío).

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Inquirió el Austriaco restándole importancia a los otras tres.

-N-No, la verdad es que hoy… Yo… Yo voy a una pijamada-

-Oh ya veo, yo te llevo. Cuando tu hermano se levante yo le aviso- Dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble y acompañaba a la rubia hasta la casa de Bélgica en brujas donde era la pequeña reunión.

-Mi hermana y yo la cuidaremos bien, tranquilo- Holanda sonrío y le cerro la puerta en la cara a un desconfiado Roderich. El rubio se volteo y sonrío mas ampliamente al ver como su hermanita Bélgica se llevaba a Liechtenstein agarrada de la muñeca hasta su habitación.

-¡Que duermas bien hermano!- Se despidió Emma. Van suspiro al ver como su hermanita por fin se relacionaba con alguien mas que no fuese el o Inglaterra. Sonrío y salio de la casa. Seguramente querrían mas privacidad y el… Bueno, hoy era su día de póquer con Alfred y Soren, así que no se lo perdería por nada. Quería ver al americano volver a caer en crisis económica de nuevo.

Las rubias sonrieron al recodar que no se habían visto durante meses. La última vez había sido en una de las reuniones que habían tenido con Arthur. La belga sonrío feliz y tiro a Lily en la cama de la habitación.

-Te extrañaba _mi _pequeña niña- Dijo de manera seductora –Aun tengo las bragas rosadas que dejaste la ultima vez que viniste- Lily se sonrojo violentamente y sintió que el aire le faltaba. No se acostumbraba todavía a tener a Emma sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello de manera lasciva. Besando lenta y tortuosamente sus labios. ¡Ja! El que dijo que cuando se perdía la virginidad, se perdía la inocencia… Estaba muy equivocado, Lily era el vivo ejemplo de ello. Gimió al sentir la nariz de la belga rozando la comisura de su sostén y luego… Luego sucedieron un par de eventos que hubiesen causado unos mas o menos treinta infartos consecutivos en Vash.

La rubia más pequeña se estiro y gruño un par de cosas después de levantarse y frotarse los ojos. Recordó la noche de pasión que había vivido con Bélgica y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera dulce sentir el cuerpo de la otra chica al lado de esta. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio en la puerta a una impactada húngara, un austriaco desmayado en los brazos de un prusiano con hemorragia nasal, un holandés sonrojado y obviamente shockeado. Y su peor pesadilla… Su hermano mayor con un rifle cargado y molesto, muy molesto. Bajo la mirada para observar como solo estaba cubierta con las sabanas blancas de la cama de Emma, desnuda, con la otra rubia al lado y… Ay Dios, iba a correr sangre.

-¡EXPLIQUENME QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Exigió Suiza quien estaba apuntando a la Belga, si no fuese por que Elizavetha y Van lo tenían agarrado de hombros seguramente ya habría disparado.

-Mmmm ¿Qué?- Gruño Emma al ver su sueño interrumpido por los gritos de Vash. –Mierda- Exclamo asustada al ver al otro con un arma en manos apuntándole.

-Y-Yo po-podemos explicarlo- Se defendió Lily roja como los tomates de Antonio.

-¿Podemos?- Pregunto Bélgica aterrada.

-¡Te dije que tenias que hablar con ella de sexo antes de que pasara esto!- Grito histérica Hungría como madre que cuida a su querida hija.

-¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!- Contrarresto Suiza.

-¡Claro que si, para algo te puse a ver ese programa ayer!- Señalo al rubio de manera acosadora mientras los demás hacían silencio. -¡Y tu jovencita, vamos a tener una laaaarga conversación sobre esto!- Señalo a Lily.

-¡Hagan el favor de vestirse, se los ruego!- Pidió Prusia al sentir que ya había desechado demasiada sangre. Holanda balbuceo cosas incomprensibles para todos. Después de eso, sorprendentemente Suiza no mato a Bélgica y saco a su hermana arrastrada de casa del Holanda. ¡Más nunca dejaría a Lily con nadie! ¡Menos con mujeres! Mejor que se juntara con los homosexuales de Peter y Raivis antes de estar mas con mujeres.

Holanda cerró la puerta y trato de regularizar su respiración.

-No me meteré en tu vida privada, ya estas grandecita. Pero por favor, si vas a volver a hacer eso, que no sea en mi casa. Aprecio mucho nuestras vidas…- Murmuro Van dándose vuelta y tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Emma asintió con la cabeza bastante avergonzada. Pero por lo menos había disfrutado tanto la noche anterior como para contenerse por unas cuantas décadas.

En casa de Austria y Hungría (Léase como la casa de Prusia, Suiza y Liechtenstein en la que no pagaban la renta)

-Y esa es la razón numero siento setenta y dos por lo cual no volverás a salir, tener amigos, estar sola, criar una mascota o un amigo imaginario- Suiza le entrego la lista entera de todas las cosas que tenia prohibido hacer de ahora en adelante. Luego de eso vinieron los sermones de Austria sobre "Jamás te cases con una mujer que luego te dejara cuando ya no te necesite" (Si, Roderich estaba dándole consejos para su relación, total, el ya tenia experiencia con Elizavetha), por su parte Prusia le decía que había echo bien al desobedecer las reglas y que ya tenia edad para decidir lo que estaba bien o mal, después de un par de Keseseo's mas y uno que otro golpe de Hungría. La única charla mas o menos cómoda que había tenido, había sido con la morena quien la hizo sentir a gusto cuando le pregunto cosas como si era que realmente estaba enamorada de Bélgica o si creía que ya estaba preparada para esas cosas. A lo que ella contesto que si. La mujer sonrío y le dio su aprobación después de decirle que debería considerar esconder el rifle de Vash cuando volviera a intimar con su novia. Lily se sonrojo pero asintió al saber que alguien la entendía.

Meses después en una de las reuniones de los países.

Todo era un caos absoluto, unos lanzándose insultos (Antonio no hacia nada, era solo Lovino) otros fastidiando a Austria (Prusia) Algunos comiendo en plena reunión (Alfred y Feliciano) otros desnudadose (Francis) y otros como Vidharr, Yao, Einar y Vash planeando venganza en contra de sus cuñados/as, etc, etc.

-¡Silencio!- Exclamo Alemania notablemente molesto.

-No- Dijo Japón.

-¿Es que acaso tus únicas respuestas son "No"?- Pregunto Egipto notablemente cabreado al ver como Kiku tenia mas atención de Sadiq que el.

-No- Respondió. El otro rodó los ojos.

-Bueno le doy la palabra a Inglaterra que tiene algo que anunciarnos- Alemania se froto la sien volviéndose a sentar, le dolía la cabeza ya de tantos gritos, "Vee's~", "Cásate, cásate, cásate", "Cejotas", "Wine Bastard", "Sin glamour", "Batardo" y "S' s'mos 'sposos" Por parte de algunos.

-Bueno caballeros, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles- Comento Arthur dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Necesitan tecnología gudnam? Por que si la necesitan yo…-

-No gracias, Kiku, es algo mucho mas importante-

-¿Vas a admitir que tengo mejor gusto para la ropa que tu?-

-Cállate frog-

-¿Prusia volverá a ser país?-

-Tampoco-

¿Todos serán uno conmigo Da~?

-Ni soñarlo-

-¿Iván se casara conmigo?-

-¡NO!- Esta vez fue Rusia quien negó

-¿China termino su relación con Rusia y ahora si puedo ser su novio a pesar de ser hermanos?- Todos miran a Corea con cara de "¿Es enserio?".

-No-

-¿Vamos a comer pasta? Por que a mi me gusta mucho la pasta ¡Oh pasta~! ¿Verdad que es deliciosa Doitsu?- Alemania asiente.

-¡Tampoco! ¿¡Será que me dejan hablar!-

-¿Pgh fig deghdas dge lagho egsg tngotedia dega hags y adgmitidas qegf Amehgica y gos adienigenas son mgegorges?-

-Deja de comer en la reunión Alfred… Y no, no es eso- Miro a todos, en especial a Peter que quería hablar ¿Por cierto, que hacia Peter en la reunión si no era un país? Bueno dejando eso de lado, vio de manera acecina a todos para que lo dejaran hablar

–Varios países, que no mencionare, me pidieron que rompiera relaciones con otros países para evitar ciertos inconvenientes que la verdad me han dejado muy sorprendido y estoy de acuerdo con romper las relaciones para ayudarlos, ya sea por amenazas de muerte hacia mi persona o por que la verdad también me molesta que estas cosas estén pasando-

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto mon ami? No veo problemas entre nosotros aparte de los habituales- Pregunto Francis.

-Mira Francis no quiero romper tu burbuja de perfección y homosexualidad, pero hay ciertas cosas que Arthur no puede mencionar en publico- Interrumpió Gilbert.

-Gracias Prusia, por cierto. Fuera de aquí que ya no eres país-

-Pero…-

-Nada, solo vete. Y como decía, rompo las relaciones con Liechtenstein y Bélgica, ya no es necesario reunirnos mas los tres ¿Entendido?- Las chicas se miraron tristemente y después vieron como Vash fulminaba a Arthur con la mirada por ser tan directo. El ingles carraspeo y siguió –Y decido tomar de nuevo la custodia de Hong Kong para evitar que sus relaciones comerciales con el norte de Europa siga creciendo- Japón, China y Noruega sonrieron satisfechos (Si, Noruega sonrío).

-¡Me niego!- Saltaron Islandia, Hong Kong y Corea del Sur.

-Entiendo que ustedes dos se nieguen, pero… ¿Tu que tienes que ver?- Arthur alzo una ceja al ver como Corea chillaba histérico.

-¡Ya pague la habitación del hotel de estos dos y nadie me va a devolver el dinero Da ze!- Hong Kong e Islandia se sonrojaron igual que muchas otras naciones.

-¡Yo no te pedí eso!- Grito Xiag Kiang.

-¿Es que no me puedo tomar la molestia de ser un buen hermano mayor, da ze?-

-¡Cállate!- Exclamaron todos los asiáticos incluyendo a Hong Kong.

-Eres un mal ejemplo-Aru, si sigues así te quitare tus video juegos-Aru, críe un mounstro-Aru- Se decía China. Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que…

-¡Sea-Kun también tiene novia!- Informo eufórico la micro nación. Finlandia y Dinamarca se derritieron de ternura al ver a Peter diciendo esas palabras, por otro lado Arthur, Alfred, Einar y Berwald no se lo podían creer -¡Raivis es mi novia!- Adiós ternura…

* * *

Wahm! Me gusto como quedo esto, creo que estaba inspirada (?) xD y ustedes que opinan? *-* Mil gracias por los reviews, por cierto, para **Zakuro**, Quiero decirte que en el prox cap vendra mas de HKxIs, :D que suerte para mi x3 jojojo... Es que como Peter es algo asi como el Primo de Is, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir mas sobre ellos dos, espero que te guste este cap!.

Para **Xui** Gracias por tu comentario, Hahaha yo tambien amo la pareja! Son un amor~ que tal este cap? a mi tampoco se me habian ocurrido estas parejas, pero mi obsecion con el Shota y el LoliShota (Shota de adolecentes) No tiene limite! 3

**Alice Marina **Jajaja, sii, pobre Yao, y Im Yong Soo todo orgulloso xD

**Kizuxx **Awww entre mas gente lo lea soy mas feliz~~ me agrada que te guste el Noru en shock :3 el es lindo de todas las formas ^^ en shock o sin shock xd

Peter: Gracias a todos por comentar! Por cada review que dejan me ayudan a hacerme una nacion mas grande.

Gilbert: Y tambien ayudan a la asociacion nacional "Unidos todos por los pollos y para que Prusia vuelva a ser nacion"

Yo: ^^ Lo que dicen ellos es cierto, asi que vamos deja tu review :D


	3. La junta LetoniaxSealand

_**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia no es mio... Aun... Esperemos que a Hidekaz se le de la gana de darme los derechos de autor algun dia ¬¬*

_**Advertencias:**_ Ya saben, insinuaciones, tonterias, incoherencias y unos pobres Arthur y Raivis medio traumados u_u

**_Aclaraciones:_** Las edades que tienen (o mas bien aparentan) los paises segun busque en san wikipedia... Letonia (Raivis): 14. Sealand (Peter): 11. Creo que eso era obvio o_oU

**_Notas De la Autora:_** Crak! Y punto! XD

* * *

Finlandia estaba hipervertilando, Suecia abrió mucho, mucho los ojos, Dinamarca y Noruega por alguna extraña razón sintieron un De Ja Vu al oír las palabras de su sobrino. Islandia solo sonrío de lado y Arthur estaba que echaba humo.

-¿A que mierdas vino eso?- Pregunto Lovino malhumorado. Antonio se le acerco para aconsejarle que guardara silencio si no quería salir linchado, pero este se negó.

-¿Están hablando sobre la relación de Is con Hong Kong verdad?- Cuestiono de manera inocente el niño -¡Pues yo también tengo novia como el primo Islandia!- Comento orgulloso. Raivis por otra parte estaba pegándose la cabeza con la mesa de la sala de conferencias.

-Si sigues así te vas a lastimar- Le dijo la pequeña Lily tratando de hacer que Letonia no se rompiera el cráneo de tantos golpes.

-De…Ja…Me…En…Paz…- Por cada golpe que se daba hacia una pausa-Nos…Des…Cubrieron…De…La…Manera…Mas…Estupida…- Se lamento el letòn.

-Pudo ser peor- Lily trato de "animarlo" –Pudieron haberte descubierto besándolo o…- Se sonrojo, por suerte para los dos estaban alejados del resto de las naciones, a excepción claro de Estonia, Lituania, Polonia, Rusia, Inglaterra y los padres adoptivos de Peter.  
A Iván un aura negra lo rodeo por completo, su sonrisa infantil fue reemplazada por una mas siniestra y cínica, muy parecida a la de Bielorrusia.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkol matar a Peter, matar a Peter, matar a Peter- Murmuraba el ruso acercándose al pequeño Sealand, muchos temblaron, sobre todo Estonia, Lituania y China, sorprendentemente Letonia no, el estaba ocupado golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!- Gritaron unas voces a lo lejos. Rusia miro a Finlandia y Suecia, pero al parecer ellos no habían sido los del grito. Iván se volteo y logro divisar al Bad Friends Trío haciendo poses heroicas -¡Mi awesome ser dice que no te le acerques psicópata!- Defendió Gilbert.

-Awww, no se de que se quejan, si el amor de niños es lo mas hermoso del mundo. Fusosososos ¡Tan pasional!-

-¡Bastardo pederasta!- Exclamo un Lovino celoso, con hambre y cabreado.

-Como el país del amour que soy, digo que si Islandia y Hong Kong no van a usar la habitación del hotel, que se la den a esta linda parejita- Propuso Francis.

-¡Ni se les ocurra! ¡Mi hermano no hace esa asquerosidades que haces tu en las noches!- Intervino Arthur.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Pregunto Alfred desconcertado -¿Cómo sabes que cosas hace Francis por la noche?- Frunció el seño.

-Oh mon ami Alfred, hay muchas cosas que Inglaterre no te ha contado de su pasado- Francia miro de manera pervertida a Arthur mientras este lo mataba con la mirada.

-¿A que se refiere con eso Igyy?-

-Nada Alfred-

-¡¿Cómo que nada!-

-Calma gordo, no era enserio, no te pongas celoso- Dijo Francis rodeando con su brazo el hombro de America.

-No estoy celoso- El americano hizo un puchero y miro a Arthur.

-¿Eh? Pero claro que estas celoso- Empezó Peter –Así se pone Raivis cada vez que juego con Lily, pero tranquilo, después me recompensa en la cama- Nota mental para Vash, _tampoco dejar que Lily se junte con esos dos a pesar de ser homosexuales._

-¿¡Que ustedes que!- Noruega sintió pena ajena y agradeció que mas nadie supiera lo de Islandia y Hong Kong aparte de Dinamarca, Inglaterra y el. Suecia tuvo que evitar que Finlandia cayera al piso de la impresión, tendría que llamar a un medico que le revisara la tensión. Alfred tomo a Arthur de hombros para evitar que matara a Letonia y Yao a Iván para que no hiciera lo mismo con Sealand. Los bálticos dejaron de temblar y miraron fijamente al leton como si este fuese un completo desconocido al que analizaban como la vista.

-¿Qué hiciste con nuestro hermano?- Preguntaron al unísono los hermanos.

-Ca…llen…se…-

-Vas a romper la mesa- Susurraron Vash y Roderich –Y no pienso pagarla-

-Podrido señorito tacaño, ¿Qué no ves que el pobre esta afrontando una crisis adolescente dura? ¡Necesita apoyo!- Y dicho esto los tres malos amigos se le acercaron. El castaño empezó a sollozar cosas como "No merezco que me llamen novia" o "Maldito imprudente".

-¿Pañuelo?- Ofreció Francia entregándole una cajita con pañuelos rosados.

-Gra…Ci…As…- El más pequeño se seco las lágrimas y uno que otro manchon de sangre de la frente.

-De nada-

-¿Por qué lloras novia?- Peter le dio palmaditas en la espalda al castaño para que se recuperara pero este solo lo aparto de un manotón.

-¡No soy tu novia! ¡Solo somos dos buenos amigos entiéndelo!- Exclamo.  
-Uhm, ¿Por qué esta escena se me hace tan familiar?- Dinamarca poso su codo sobre el hombro de Suecia quien lo miro con odio -¿Eh Suecia?-

-C'llate S'ren-

-¡No somos solo dos amigos, somos novios! ¡Tu me amas, yo lo se!-

-A cada momento se me hace mas conocida- Opino el danés.

-¡Que cierres el pico!- Espetaron todos los nórdicos incluyendo a Tino quien ya se había recuperado… O eso quería creer.

-¡Que no soy tu novia entiéndelo! ¡Soy hombre! ¡Por que tus padres se digan "esposos" no significa que yo sea igual!- Letonia remedo las comillas con sus dedos al mencionar 'esposos'.

-¡Ahh! Ya se donde lo vi…- Insistía Soren -¡En una película de Disney Pictures! Claro, ¿como se me va a olvidar?-

-¡Ellos si son esposos! Lo que pasa es que mama todavía no lo admite. Cuando seamos mas grandes prometo comprarte un perro y adoptar un hijo y seremos iguales a ellos ¿Te parece?- Sealand sonrío. Letonia solo empezó a llorar preguntándose que había echo en la vida para merecer un novio como Peter.

-Calma petit, vas muy rápido, si sigues así lo vas a matar- Francis señalo al pobre ojiverde quien buscaba con la mirada algo para suicidarse. ¡Ya estaba arto! Su paciencia no daba para tanto.

-Pero Francis, Peter solo quiere lo mejor para el- Interrumpió España –Yo desearía que Lovi fuese así conmigo- Un aura oscura/depresiva se posesiono del cuerpo de Antonio.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Alemania diles algo!- Exigió Inglaterra.

-No me meto en problemas familiares-

-Bien dicho West-

-Argh, ¿Es que tengo que arreglarlo todo yo? ¡Primero Vash llega amenazándome con volarme los sesos si no corto las relaciones con su hermana y Bélgica. Después vienen Yao y Vidharr obligándome a tomar la custodia de Hong Kong solo por que no quieren que sus hermanos tengan novio y ahora también me toca alejar a Peter de Letonia por que uno va a quedar traumado de por vida y el otro a obligarlo a ser su esposa!- Chillo Arthur -¡No conforme con eso también voy a tener que aguantarme a Iván maldiciéndome de por vida y pegándome las malas vibras si no tomo cartas en el asunto! ¡Bloody Hell!- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza sumamente desesperado.

-Tranquilo Iggy, ya veras que todo se soluciona-

-No Alfred, no… Esto ya no esta en mis manos, quieran o no solo tenemos una opción-

-Haremos lo que sea- Tino se incorporo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Decidido, todos se van…-

-… ¿Al psicólogo?- Completaron las demás naciones.

-Mi hijo no ira a ningún loquero- Contesto firme la bielorrusa.

-¿Hijo?- Pregunto Lituania algo extrañado.

-Ósea como que tipo, que ya veía yo que estabas más gorda- Dedujo Polonia pensando en un posible embarazo.

-Idiota, Raivis es mi hijo- Sentencio Natasha afilando su siempre fiel cuchillo.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntaron todos los bálticos.

-Ustedes son como los hijos de Iván y como yo soy su esposa eso los convierte en mis hijos-

-Mami, mi suegra me da miedo- Le susurro Peter a Tino quien no sabia que responder.

-Solo aléjate de ella- Respondió después de vacilar un rato.

-Y por eso considero que será mejor tomar terapias familiares entre las naciones- Propuso Inglaterra

-Eso no tiene sentido ¡No somos dementes!-

-No grites Vash, por favor-

-Por mi esta bien- Señalo Dinamarca.

-Levanten la mano los que estén a favor de la idea- Pidió el ingles. Todos la levantaron a excepción de Suiza, Suecia, Rusia, Bielorrusia, Noruega, Corea y China. -¿Ustedes por que se niegan?- Arthur estaba mas que molesto al ver la poca colaboración que recibía por parte de las naciones.

-Yo digo que la culpa la tiene la pareja de mi hermano-Aru-

-No estoy de acuerdo con Aniki, pero tampoco pienso que Xiang deba ir a un psicólogo, su relación con Islandia es perfecta, perfecta les digo, Da ze. No tienen problema alguno, los he oído y aseguro que su vida sexual es totalmente plena- Hong Kong se palmeo la cara avergonzado.

-Te dije que era mala idea hacerlo en tu casa- Le reprocho Islandia. Noruega solo se mantuvo a ralla esperando el momento precisó para echarle una maldición al asiático o acecinarlo con el hacha de Dinamarca, lo que sucediera primero.

-'Stoy d' ac'erd' c'n Ch'na. L' c'lpa e' d' Let'nia-

-Kolkolkolkol, matar a Peter, matar a Peter, matar a Peter ¡Ouch! No me pegues Yao ¿Da?- Rusia se sobo la mejilla en la que China lo acababa de cachetear.

-Entonces no digas tonterías-Aru-

-¡No estoy loco por coleccionar armas y matar conejos!- Grito Suiza

–Errr digo… ¡No estoy loco por cuidar a mi hermanita!-

-Si mi esposo dice que no esta de acuerdo, yo tampoco-

-¡Que no soy tu esposo Natasha! ¿Da?-

-¡Vash, vas a ir a la jodida consulta con nosotros quieras o no!- Hungría entrecerró los ojos y miro a Suiza de la peor manera que pudo. Tanto fue que el miedo lo venció y decidió acceder a la propuesta de Inglaterra.

-Vamos Berwald, es nuestra culpa que esto este pasando, no supimos criarlo- Se lamento Tino tratando de hacer que su "esposo" aceptara también.

-Verdad Suecia, Finlandia y tu no sirven para padres- Se burlo el danés.

-U'ted's t'mpoco- Suecia señalo a Islandia que estaba dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Hong Kong.

-Jodido niñato rebelde…- Murmuraba Dinamarca entre dientes. -¡Yo no lo eduque así!-

-Vamos Yao-San, esto ayudara a Hong Kong y puede que quizás se separe del nórdico ese, si habla con un experto- Japón le susurro al oído para que nadie pudiese oír.

-¡Acepto-Aru!-

-Si China acepta, yo acepto- Afirmaron Corea y Rusia.

-Si Iván acepta, yo acepto-

-Si Natasha acepta, yo acepto-

-Ósea como que, ¿Tu ya no habías aceptado Ucrania?-

-Ahh cierto-

-Okay, les daré la dirección de un buen experto que me recomendó América- Señalo a Estado Unidos quien comía hamburguesas y tomaba de su soda sin dar importancia a la reunión –Ya no me hago responsable por lo que suceda con ustedes dentro de la consulta. Cualquier cosa, cúlpenlo a el.-

-Entendido- Asintieron las demás naciones. Iván por su parte deseaba poder culpar a EEU de todas formas.

-Los dejo con America, el les dará la dirección- Arthur se sentó y en eso Alfred salta de su silla con un mapa en manos (uno pintado por el mismo y con muchos muñequitos de palitos).

-¿Ven este circulo que esta aquí?- Todos asienten con la cabeza –Bueno, eso es Estado Unidos De America señores, y es el circulo mas grande de todos por que ¡Es el mas importante!-

-Al grano Yankee- Espeto Suiza molesto.

-Bueno, bueno. Como verán nosotros ahorita estamos aquí en América, y saliendo de aquí de la junta ¿Ven la bombillita rojo con azul de la esquina de la derecha?- Prusia levanto la mano sin entender mucho.

-¿Dónde venden los burritos?-

-Exacto, donde el señor Pancho. Después se van a ir derechito por la avenida sin pasarse de la autopista ¿Claro?-

-Como el agua- Iba respondiendo Gilbert.

-Yo no entiendo, es decir, ¿Si pasó después del puesto de burritos y me voy derecho, no paso la autopista de todos modos?- Dinamarca trataba de comprender pero no entendía nada.

-¿Pueden callarse estupidos? Solo dinos como se llama el maldito edificio y ahórrate todo esto America- Rogó Noruega quien ya quería patear a Soren, pero no lo aria en público. El chico es de poca paciencia.

-Uich, pero que carácter ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te casaste con el, Soren?- Murmuro Alfred, para su mala suerte, los demás incluyendo a Noruega, lo habían oído.

-No lo se, se puso así después de un tiempo, y menos mal que no conozco a su madre por que si no…-

-Uff si, conocer a la suegra es lo peor, agradezco que Artie no tiene mama, pero de quien me compadezco es de Turquía, pobre- Sadiq se deprimió al oírlo ¿Por qué? Bueno, por que se acordó del día que había conocido a la madre de Gupta. Antiguo Egipto era bastante gruñona.

**_Flash Back._**

_Los tres se encontraban en la casa que compartían el egipcio y el turco en las fronteras entre ambas naciones, pero no eran los únicos. También tenían una invitada de honor, la madre del Egipcio, es decir… La suegra de Sadiq._

_-Es un completo animal, solo míralo, con su mascarita de "soy niño malo" ¡Bah! Pudiste haberte conseguido uno mejor Gupta, este ni siquiera se afeita- Señalo la pequeña barba de Turquía que a pesar de tener la mascara puesta, estaba frunciendo el seño. –Y solo mira sus ropas ¿Dónde las compra? ¿En el mercado turco?-_

_-La verdad es que si, por que soy T-U-R-C-O- Afirmo molesto Sadiq._

_-No le contestes a mi madre- Le regaño Egipto con su clásico semblante seño de seriedad._

**_Fin Del Flash Back._**

-El peor día de toda mi vida- Se lamentaba el turco cabeza abajo.

-En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene de nuevo, me cuentan como les fue en sus consultas- Se despidió el americano siendo acompañado por los "felices" países que no tenían problemas familiares, como los Italias, Alemania, España, Francia, Seychelles, uno que nadie conocía (en realidad era Canadá), Polonia, Grecia, Egipto y Turquía.

Los demás suspiraron resignados y trataron de prepararse mentalmente para lo que les venia dentro de unos días.

* * *

¿Qué tal? xD Peter y Raivis me vas a pegar cuando se enteren que este fue su capitulo y casi ni aparecieron… Pero bueno n.n en el que viene, los pondré mas a ellos dos ^^U Jeje… Se preguntaran cuales son los integrantes de cada familia que va a la consulta o.o aquí se los dejo:

Letonia: Rusia, Estonia, Lituania, Bielorrusia y Ucrania.

Sealand e Islandia (Ellos entran juntos a consulta xD): Dinamarca, Noruega, Inglaterra, Suecia y Finlandia.

Liechtenstein: Suiza, Hungría, Prusia (El tío mas awesome del mundo XDDD lol) y Austria.

Hong Kong: China, Japón, Tíbet, Corea del Sur, Taiwán y Vietnam.

Bélgica: La familia más pequeña D: Nada mas Holanda.

Wiiii 10 Reviews en el cap anterior *-* Amo a mis lectores xD 3

**vIpEr-aRkOvAlEnO:** Sip, creo que ya dijiste que lo amabas xDD :B yo te amo a ti por comentar (?) Jajajaja ^^

**chibisiam: **Me agrada que te hallas reído n_n Gracias por comentar.

**Nanii: **Muajajaja siii… Peter es un amor *3* es taaaan lindo… Me dio risa lo de Novia por que como Suecia dice Esposa, entonces el diría Novia, ¿no? xDD Pondré un poquito de HKxIs en cada cap por que veo que les gusta la pareja *-* Hay un fic muy bueno que se llama "Amor adolescente" De esta pareja, de ahí fue que me estire x3

**Fukaru Rhyan: **Aff sii, yo tambien suelo verlo con muchas personas y me molesta cuando lo ponen con Noruega ¬¬ el es solo de Dinamarca Grrr… Ademas! Son hermanos! Pfff.. Ya me desquite contigo xD perdon! Pero me parecio mejor ponerlo con HK por que me entere de que las relaciones comerciales con Isladia y HK son muy buenas, ademas de ser adolescentes solitarios… Eso los hace la pareja perfecta!

Dinamarca como papa responsable (?) Eso es como pedir un Alfred maduro XDDD Siendote sincera, me pasa lo mismo con el Yuri :/ pero estas dos son especiales *O* amo la pareja… Omg! Me salio un Gilbert maduro! XDDDDD jajajajaja… Ya los golpes de Elizavetha le afectaron o_o

Ya coloque sus reacciones, espero te guste x3 Ehhh Peter y Gilbert te agradecen que apoyes su causa (?) XD

**Miku-san: **Nee-San! Comentaste! Awww te amo mi Jenny bella D: Juasjuasjuas XD 3 Hablamos por chat cuado me conecte ;D te dedicare el proximo cap *-*

**MagicVampireChocolate: **Genial! Me dejaste dos review *la abraza y la estruja hasta dejarla sin aire* Ok no xDD Es que Islandia es muy "sutil" con su hermano/mama Noruega XD Yo tampoco la habia visto hasta hace un tiepo que lei un fic y quede enamora :3 se llama "Amor adolescente" Muy bueno, lindo y cómico x3 jujuju are que todos se hagan fans y escriban muchos fics de esta pareja para mi (?) ewe… Muajajaja, Noruega como la madre frustrada y Dinamarca como el padre estupido xDD me recordo a los Simpson's o.o dejame te respondo lo ultimo…

Francis: CLARO QUE PUEDES!

Yo: Listo ^^ ahí esta tu respuesta xDDu

Lo que america dice es "-¿Pgh fig deghdas dge lagho egsg tngotedia dega hags y adgmitidas qegf Amehgica y gos adienigenas son mgegorges?-" que significa "-¿Por fin dejaras de lado eso esa tontería de las hadas y admitirás que America y los alienígenas son mejores?-

**: **Te cambiaste el nombre verdad? xD jajaja, siii Corea es único XD lo amo! (L) el tipo es tan genial. LOL me mataste con eso de los sobre protectores

**Alice Marina: **Ok, otra mas que cree que Prusia es maduro xd LoL A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja de esas dos, es que Emma es tan sexy *O* jajaja aquí ya esta la conti n_n me alegra que comentes, sigue asi y te prometo darte una paletita (?) =3

**Daniie: **Kolkolkolkol Sufreeeee D: Ok no… Aquí ya esta el cap ^^ Mil gracias por comentar.

Bueno, de nuevo gracias por leerme y espero que sigan comentando o Gilbird será mi cena hoy (?)

Gilbert: NOOOOOO! MI POLLO ES MUY AWESOME PARA MORIR!.

Yo: Lo se ^^


	4. El comienzo de un consejo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Si hetalia fuese mio, ya Dinamarca y el resto de los nórdicos estarían violados.

_**Advertencias:**_ Nada, sorprendentemente este capitulo es sano 8D.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Nada que decir. Solo que esto es un capi de relleno, espero no me maten…

_**Notas De la Autora:**_ LO SE, ME TARDE MAS QUE LA MIERDA D8 no me culpen, culpen a mis profesores de Shit mandan tarea todos los días y no me dejan escribir ;_; enserio lo siento, prometo actualizar esta cosa mas seguido, además, se que es un pupu de fanfic, pero algún día escribiré algo decente.

Y ahí estaban, no sabían como ni cuando se habían resignado a que tenían que hacer esto por su hijo. Tino ojeo la sección de moda y entretenimiento de la revista adolescente que tenían en la sala de espera.

-'Sto e' e'tupido- Comento Berwald mientras veía como Peter jugaba con Lily y los carritos de la sala de espera del consultorio del psicólogo al que Arthur había recomendado/Obligado ir.

-No lo es Su-San, esto es por el bien de los niños- Hungría asintió apoyando a Tino.

-Finlandia tiene razón, esto lo hacemos por su bien estar-

-¡Pero no somos locos! No necesitábamos venir a este lugar para ayudarlos, pudimos haber usado mi escopeta y…- Suiza fue interrumpido por un coscorrón colectivo por parte de Elizavetha, Gilbert y Roderich.

-Bájale dos a tus humos, niño de las armas- Le dijo Prusia. –Mi awesome yo tampoco quería venir ¿Bien? Solo estoy aquí por que el señorito y la bruja me obligaron- Señalo a Hungría y Austria.

-El indecente tiene razón, no te alteres Vash- Opino el castaño quien cruzado de piernas bebía té sacado de quien sabe donde.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Como que idiota! ¡Tus posaderas niño malcriado!- Exclamaba un danés recién llegado a su no hijo/cuñado Islandia.

-Cállate idiota, no le contestes a mi hermano-

-¡Pero Noru, el empezó!-

-No me importa quien empezó, mierda solo cállate- Si, Noruega parecía una madre que se encargaba de cuidar a su chiquillo islandés y a su marido retrasado danés. Dinamarca gruño por lo bajo hasta que se percato de la presencia de las otras naciones dentro de la sala.

-¡Ahh, pero miren quienes están aquí! Mi adorado hermano Suecia y mi cuñada Finlandia!- Saludo a la "familia". Tino se cubrió la cara con la revista deseando que nadie descubriera que era ¿pariente? O que conocido del rubio escandaloso. Por su parte Berwald pudo percibir el sarcasmo de Soren al decir "adorado" maldito hijo de perra, que nunca lo dejaba en paz, ni siquiera cuando eran vikingos admitía su derrota ni hacia silencio. -¡Sobriiiiinoooo!- Esta vez fue casi un grito después de evocar una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tío Soren!- Sealand dejo de jugar con los carritos y corrió a los brazos del rubio de casi dos metros.

-¡Al fin alguien que me quiera!- Canturreo.

-Eso es por que todavía no vive contigo, solo espera a que este mas de quince minutos cerca de ti- Gruño el platinado sentándose al lado de Suecia.

-¿Tenemos sobrinos?- Preguntaron Noruega y Finlandia al ver lo bien que se llevaban Soren y Peter e Einar y Berwald. De repente el flash de una cámara sonó.

-¡Pero que linda familia! ¿Es mucha molestia si sonríen un poco mas?- Cuestiono Elizavetha después de revisar la foto tomada.

-Por favor no hagas eso, se van a sentir incómodos- Razono Lily.

-¡No, no, no, no!- Gritaba un Coreano renegado.

-¡Que si!- Replico Hong Kong quien era seguido por todos los hermanos asiáticos. –Me das pena, no quiero que Isu piense que somos una familia de subnormales- Dijo con el seño fruncido sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás países.

-¿¡Como es eso que yo doy pena Da ze! ¡Mentira!-

-Si lo haces-Aru- Murmuro China.

-No estoy dispuesto a perder a la persona que mas amo solo por tus estupideces- Sentencio. Hungría, Liechtenstein, Finlandia e Islandia (Sorprendentemente) suspiraron enamoradas/os. El Hongkonés se volteo en si, para observar la cara de ternura de su pequeño Einar, y las caras de odio y asco de Noruega y Dinamarca respectivamente. –Errr…-

-Tóquenlo y los mato-Aru- Yao rodeo con los dos brazos a Xiang Kiang casi asfixiándolo al notar la manera acecina en que Vidharr miraba a su hermano.

-Yao-San, esta dejándolo sin aire- Señalo Japón cuando noto a Hong Kong ya morado a falta de oxigeno.

-Ah, lo siento-Aru-

-¡Te digo que no puedes ir tirando granadas por todos lados Thrin!- Tíbet agarro de la oreja a su hermana mayor dándole a entender a todos quien era el que mandaba dentro de la familia.

-¡No es mi culpa que el tipo de recepción no nos dejara pasar! ¡Ouch!- Se quejaba la pelinegra.

-Eso fue después de que tu lo amenazaste con volarle la cabeza por coquetear con Mei Mei- La nombrada se sonrojo frotándose las manos al recordar la penosa escena. –Esta familia da pena-

-No mas que la nuestra- Susurraron Islandia y Liechtenstein.

-¿Eh, disculpe señorita, donde nos toca esperar?- Pregunto Kiku a la secretaria del consultorio.

-Donde están los demás pacientes- Señalo a los otros países. –Tendrán que esperar un rato, ahorita estamos muy ocupados con un caso especial y creo que tardaremos bastante…-

-Ya veo- Irrumpió Holanda quien entraba agarrado de la mano con su hermanita.

-¡Genial, primero se acuesta con una niña inocente y ahora hace incesto con su hermano pedófilo!- Exclamo molesto Vash al ver a la Belga quien solo temblaba ante la presencia del rubio.

-Descuida, le confiscamos el arma- Afirmaron Roderich, Elizavetha y Gilbert. Bélgica se relajo.

-Ufff…- Suspiro. –Ah, hola amor- Saludo radiante Emma.

-Hola cielo- Lily se levanto del piso y beso a su novia.

-¿¡Como le dijiste a mi hermana!- Chillo Vash. El awesome Prusia y Hungría tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no se le fuera encima a la niña belga.

-¡Contrólate!- Le ordeno la morena. La mujer de la consulta solo siguió tecleando su ordenador pensando en que había echo ella para acabar como la secretaria de una oficinucha de cuarta.

-¡Vamos hijos míos, entren, sin pena!- Anunciaba Bielorrusia a sus "Hijos" los bálticos, todos incluyendo a Ucrania salieron del ascensor para entrar a el consultorio, por otro lado Natasha arrastraba a Iván quien clavaba las uñas al piso, las paredes de dentro del elevador y las puertas del consultorio.

-¡No pienso entrar alegando ser tu esposo! ¿Da?- Pobre Rusia, pensaba China –¡No estoy enamorado de ti! Eres mi hermana ¡Yo amo a Yao!-

-Retiro lo pensado-Aru, que se muera-Aru-

-¿Estas hablando solo Aniki?-

-Déjame-Aru-

-¡Claro que no! Yo se que tu me amas, solo eres tímido- Afirmaba la rubia -¡Y si tengo que matar a China para que te des cuenta, lo are!-

-¡NO-ARU! ¡Eso no es necesario-Aru! ¡Mátalo a el! ¡No a mí-Aru, soy muy joven! Apenas tengo cuatro mil años-Aru- El chino puso de escudo a Im Yong Soo para defenderse del cuchillo de Natasha.

Al final Rusia tuvo que resignarse a pasar siendo el "esposo" de su hermana menor y el "padre" de los bálticos.

-S-Siento qu-que alguien me mi-mira- Tartamudeaba aterrado Letonia sin darse cuenta de quien lo miraba era Suecia.

-Debe ser tu imaginación- Lo calmaron Estonia y Lituania.

-S-Si, de-debe ser eso-

-¡Novia! ¡Ven, quiero presentarte a mi familia!- Dijo Peter emocionado. Corrió hacia el báltico y lo agarro del brazo tembloroso hasta llevarlo enfrente de todos los nórdicos. –Ella es mama Tino- Señalo a Finlandia a quien no le quedo de otra que sonreír al conocer al novio de su hijo aunque la verdad ya supiera que era el hermano menor de su amigo Estonia.

-Hola Raivis- Saludo el finlandés.

-El es el primo Islandia, pero creo que ya lo conoces, el fue el que nos presto la habitación de su casa el día que nos acostamos juntos- Roderich se atraganto con su té. Finlandia no supo que decir, ya no tenia palabras y en el rostro de Berwald se dibujo una expresión atroz como esas de los padres cuando se enteran que la niña de sus ojos, su hija, ya no es virgen (Niño no, por que Suecia es muy sobre protector para ver a Peter como varón maduro) Noruega y Dinamarca se voltearon para ver a Islandia quien maldecía al niño por delatarlo cuando había ayudado a su ¿Primo? A convertirse en un hombre (Gay, pero hombre al fin).

-Vamos a tener una buena platica sobre eso- Mascullo Vidharr a su hermano en tono regañador.

-¿Po-Podrías dejar de ser tan grafico?- Pido el castaño asustado al ver a Berwald, se podía imaginar todos los planes que tenia su suegro para acecinarlo durante la noche, al mas puro estilo película de terror asiática.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto inocente –Bueno como decía, y ellos son la tía Vidharr y mi tío preferido Soren- Noruega simplemente se preguntaba "¿Pero que mierda…?" Cuando oyó que lo llamaban "tía".

-¡Ash, pero que lindo! ¿Viste Noru? Soy su tío favorito- Comento orgulloso Soren.

-Eso es por que eres el único que tiene- Concluyo Islandia.

-¿¡Por que todos ustedes me odian! ¿¡Yo que les hice!- Exclamo el rubio de cabellos despeinados.

-Nacer- Contestaron la mayoria de los nordicos.

-Ahm, y el es papa Berwald- Suecia fulmino a Letonia con la mirada mientras este chillaba que lo dejaran irse, por alguna extraña razón, Rusia le daba menos miedo.

-¿Y que hay de tu hermano Inglaterra, ingrato?- Se quejo Arthur saliendo del baño, donde había estado todo ese rato. También venia a la consulta a petición de Tino quien había dicho algo sobre las influencias de hermanos mayores y sobre que tenía que reforzar su lazo fraternal con Peter.

-¡Tu no eres de mi familia! Inglaterra estupido-

-¡Oye! No me hables así mocoso, exijo respeto como el hermano mayor que soy-

-Por favor ayúdenme…- Suplicaba por lo bajo Raivis quien seguía agarrado por Peter y ya las peleitas de la familia de su novio le molestaban.

-¿No creen que deberíamos ir por el?- Señalo Ucrania.

-Estará bien sin nosotros, si se pudo tirar a Peter bien se puede cuidar de los demás- Espeto Lituania un poco resentido.

-Oh, no es para tanto, no lo vamos a dejar morir a manos de Suecia ¿o si?- Estonia estaba muy preocupado.

-Ya puede pasar la primera familia… Ya salieron los Carriendo- Anuncio la secretaria.

-¿Carriendo?- Pregunto Gilbert desconcertado -¿Ese no es el apellido de España?- Y efectivamente el Prusiano estaba en lo cierto. El "Mal amigo" salio del consultorio acompañado por un Italiano de poca paciencia y una fila de niños de entre 12 y 19 años.

-¡Devuélveme eso mocoso!- Gritaba Lovino mientras perseguía a uno de los niños por toda la sala de espera.

-¡Atrápamé si puedes boludo!- Reía el rubio de alrededor de diecieocho años.

-¡Dale el tomate a tu madre Martín!- Regaño papa/jefe España.

-¡No!-

-¿¡Es que la terapia no te sirve de nada! ¡España bastardo, controla a tu hijo!- Exigió Romano.

-¡Vamos Argentina! Devuélvele eso a tu madre-

-Siempre es la misma wea cada vez que venimos, po' Martín es un idiota- Le decía Chile a Perú.

-Que poco Glamour tiene al correr- Termino Sebastian, Uruguay.

-Vamos Martín deja de hacer escándalos- Murmuraron los ex miembros de la gran Colombia, Venezuela, Panamá, Ecuador y la actual Colombia. –Pesado-

-Pfff que con el no se puede, le paso lo mismo la ultima vez que le gane en un partido de futbol- Se regodeo Brazil.

-¡Fue la altura! ¡Vos Luciano no podes conmigo y lo sabes!- Refunfuñaba Argentina después de ser atrapado por Lovino para arrebatarle el tomate.

-¡Ahora nos vamos!- Termino Romano llevándose a Argentina de la oreja.

-¡Ouch, que me lastimas mi perfecto ser, boludo!-

-Que perfecto ni que ocho cuartos, muévete weon- Le insulto Chile.

-Nunca atenderé una familia más disfuncional que esta- Suspiro la psicóloga quien salía de la habitación con una niña agarrada de bazos y otro igualito a ella del otro brazo.

-Vamos México, ya agarraron a Martín, ya nos vamos- Expreso Bolivia.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- Preguntaron la parte del sur y la del norte.

-¡Los dos carajo!- Exclamo Lovino –Menos mal que nadie que nos conoce esta por aquí cerca- Afirmo llevándose a la mayoría de los Latinos quienes trataron de decirle que había mas países a lo lejos de la sala, pero este no les hizo caso y los insulto en italiano.

-Ustedes no han visto nada, ya saben como se pone Lovi- Pidió España quien si había visto a los otros pacientes.

-Ah, mira, es tío Gilbert- Señalo Cuba.

-Ehh, yo no diré nada, ¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto Prusia al ver la cara de suplica de Antonio. Los demás negaron con la cabeza sin entender mucho.

-Bien, gracias- Se despidió el hispano mientras todos los demás niños-adolescentes lo seguían.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Vash a la nada.

-Vienen todas las semanas, al parecer tienen muchos problemas- Le respondió la psicóloga –Soy la señorita Estela, mucho gusto- Se presento.

-Ah si, yo soy Elizavetha y todos nosotros venimos a su consulta-

-Ya veo, por favor que pase la primera familia, es por orden de llegada así que creo que…- Fue interrumpida por Natasha.

-Iremos nosotros primero, los Branginski- Sentencio la chica después de ver de manera macabra a la mujer que tenia enfrente a quien no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

-Pero nosotros no somos Bragin…- Los bálticos y la Ucraniana fueron silenciados tras ver la amenaza de Bielorrusia con un cuchillo.

-Bueno, pasen por favor-

-¿Es mi impresión o se nos colearon?- Cuestiono Dinamarca.

-Tomen asiento- Ofreció la mujer mientras todos los europeos se sentaban en un sillón cada uno. –Me gustaría que me contaran cual es su problema- Rusia y Letonia abrieron la boca para responder pero Bielorrusia se adelanto.

-Es un problema con nuestros hijos- La mujer alzo una ceja, la verdad es que la chica parecía muy joven como para tener un hijo y más aun con la edad que aparentaban los castaños.  
-¿Podría ser un poco mas especifica?- Pidió.

-Claro, bueno vera, en estos últimos días nos enteramos de que nuestro pequeño Raivis tiene pareja- La rubia apretujo a Rusia del brazo como si de una pareja preocupada de verdad se tratara.

-Oh, bueno ¿Y que inconvenientes ven en esa relación que los ha traído a este lugar?-

-Su pareja es un hombre, y es el hermano menor del novio del estupido capitalista, eso nos preocupa mucho- Se indigno como toda madre amorosa aria, nada mas para entrar más en su papel -¡Estoy destrozada! Mi hijo señorita… Mi hijo… ¡Es gay!- Rompió en llantos fingidos. La mujer no supo que contestar, había tratado casos similares, pero no uno en donde los hijos parecían completamente aterrados y donde el "padre" solo intentaba huir lejos de su mujer.

-Bueno señora…- Fue interrumpida.

-Señorita para usted-

-Bueno "señorita" Braginski, esto es algo que hay que tratar con mucha calma y…- Otra vez fue interrumpida.

-¡Que NO somos esposos Natasha! ¿Da? ¡Eres mi hermana! ¡Suéltame!- Chillaba Iván.

-¿Disculpe?- Acato Estela.

-L-Lo siento señorita, es que vera, ella esta obsesionada con nuestro hermano Iván, y la verdad es que Toris, Eduard y Raivis tampoco son sus hijos- Explico Ucrania –Lamento la confusión- La mujer no sabia que decir, ¿Por qué rayos su hermana le llamaba "esposo" al chico rubio?, ¿Y por que los tres hermanos solo temblaban con ver a la mujer de aire bielorruso? Esta si que era un familia extraña.

-Ehm, si claro, comprendo perfectamente, suele ocurrir- Mintió –Ahora díganme, ¿Cómo descubrieron que su ¿hijo? Tenia tendencias sexuales diferentes a los de un chico común de su edad?-

-Solo dígame Raivis por favor.-

-Esta bien Raivis-

-Bueno, fue en una reunión de países, entonces Alemania empezó a gritar que nos calláramos y después vino Inglaterra diciendo que tomáramos terapias familiares después de que Sealand le empezó a decir novia a Letonia-

-Esperen, esperen ¿Me están diciendo que ustedes también les llaman como países a las demás personas?- Pregunto Estela al recordar como Antonio se la pasaba contando como había sido su vida en los viejos tiempos con Prusia y Francia cuando no tenia hijos y Romano tenia un poco de mejor carácter, luego vinieron los problemas al adoptar a casi todo el continente Americano, después de que Lovino lo llamase pedófilo y bastardo sucesivamente. Lo había tomado de locos, por que claro, la familia de esos dos no era nada normal ¿Tener 23 hijos adoptados siendo dos hombres? ¡Y de paso llamarlos por el nombre de una nación! Estaban locos.

-Claro, se supone que nosotros somos naciones- Dijo Yakaterine como que si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. -¿Es que no ve las noticias?-

-No, la verdad no mucho- Murmuro asustada al ver que solo recibía locos por pacientes.

-Al grano- Hablo Rusia –Ninguno de nosotros quiere estar aquí ¿Da? Solo quiero que Letonia me de permiso de matar a Peter y se hagan uno conmigo ¿Da?  
-¿Ah?-

-El esta obsesionado con que todos se vuelvan uno con Rusia- Dijo Ucrania. La mujer asintió y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver como Iván murmuraba "Kolkolkolkol matar, matar, matar, matar".

-¿Algo más que decirme antes de continuar?-

-Nada por ahora, creo-

A contestar Reviews después de mil años 8D tienen derecho a patearme por eso.

Vene 69: Si, yo se que me amas (?) todos me aman, ok no. Y si, me gustaria poner SeychellesxTaiwan xD aunque tambien me consume el hecho de hacer SeychellesxMonaco y VithenamxTaiwan, ouo todo depende de lo que ustedes quieran leer.

Mela 3: xD omg, eres como yo, te violaras a Francis 8D 1313 ese es el espíritu. Y yo también amo esa pareja… Algún día escribiré mas cosas para alimentar mi hambre por yaoi (?)

Xiu: Siii ellas dos son amor *-* son mi pareja Yuri preferida, pero al final are algo para recompensarlas, es que, me he encariñado mucho con Bélgica ya que la roleo en varios foros y la idea principal era hacerla sufrir xD pero ahora quiero que su historia de amor sea perfecta :3

Zakuro603: D: seguro me mataras por tardarme tanto T-T pero el cole me consume y casi no tengo lectores :/ pero bueno que genial que te gustara *-* y que te empiezen a gustar estas parejas… Por que son a las que mas amor y empeño le pongo. Besos 8D.

Hisa Hotaru: xD si es la influencia de Berwald :3 y que bueno que te guste encerio. Gracias por tu review *-*

Kizuxx: Que cool xD yo quiero familias como la de estos, seria tan LOL. Gracias por tu comentario :D

Sin Nombre(¿): Hahaha siii yo he ido a terapias familiares tambien, son horribles e-e ojala me sigas leyendo 8D me agrada tener tantos reviews, es el sueño de toda niña de 13 años (?) y tráumate por que estas parejas son amore 333.

MagicVampireChocolate: Pe-Pero yo también soy pésima escritora TuT enserio me encantaría ver algo que me escribieran, seria así como *-* no se, la mejor cosa que habrán hecho por mi xDD.

Hahaha si, Noru esta frustrado con Islandia, por que es un niño rebelde –wtf-

Claro 1313 a Francia le pareces seksie xD

:B Omg eres tauro como sho oOo/ las tauros releamos. Y si, soy menor que tu xD tengo 13 años :B soy una mocosa pero no te deprimas oAo apuesto a que si te pones a escribir me superas en mucho ;n;

Juasjuasjuas las yaoistas/fujoshis estamos enfermas, ok no. Pero casi xD y si, soy trisexual wtf

NOOOOOO EL FRUK ES MALO DDD8 EL CEJON ES MALO –nosete que no me agrada Arthur- pero bueno, respeto gustos e-e y es mejor que el UsaUk. A mi tampoco me gusta UkxEspaña, es anormal D8 y bueno NorIsu me da igual, anque siempre preferire HongIsu.

Asdasd: 8D gracias, no considero que mi fic sea de los mejores, pero me esfuerzo mucho o3o y me agrada que te guste.

MizuBaka-AruBaka; SILENCIO D8 no te quiero a ti dejandome reviews aquí, por que no aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio (?) ok no xD ya ando delirando T-T Mizu, por que ya ni te conectas a FB? D:

MikaArche: UKE MIO ME DEJASTE REVIEWS D8 que emoción 3 Nee ;O; omg hice que te gustara HongIsu xD yo que pense que le eras fiel a CoreaxHongKong, en fin *-* hablamos Arche, te quiero.

LeztiBeilschmidt: 8D pues aquí esta, xD jajaja veo que te emociono :3 gracias por el comentario.


End file.
